The Fellowship of the Idiots
by Ylnid
Summary: As two friends meet after a long period of time, everything seems to go wrong, but will they realize that in the end, the outcome will be very right.


Ok, this story is co-written with my best friend, and colleague Mas*Mas. Well anyways, we wrote this story sometime back, but it's been re-written about 10 times. We still aren't totally ok with it, but we wanted to see how other people think of it. No one but us has ever read it, so you all should feel good about your selves, if you actually read it. 

We don't own anything anyone else owns. Sue us if you like, but all I own is some lint and myself. The title is supposed to be in no way offending to Mr. Tolkien. But in our plot it's very true.

Summary: Two long lost friends meet up after 5 years. What one thought was going to be a relaxing vacation in the hot deserts of Egypt, turns out to be a thrilling journey that takes them to the Ancient burial city, Hamunaptra. A journey filled with romance, deceit, and ancient Magics. As they race against time to save the world, they wonder, will they make it?

* * * * * * * * 

The Fellowship of Idiots

Prologue  

John F. Kennedy Airport - Manhattan 

Melinda sat impatiently in her terminal, B-7. She was waiting for her flight to Morocco to board. From there, she would board another plane to Cairo, Egypt. 

She had always wanted to go to Egypt for fun, she had been to Egypt before, but that was always when she was working on a case. But now she was on a well deserved and needed 2-week vacation. 

Work had been a butt lately and her personal life could do with some major changes. She couldn't wait to get there and just relax. No running around, and no fighting anyone, just relaxing. Little did her poor soul know, her childhood friend was sitting right behind her… 

* * * * * * * * 

Samantha listened to the woman behind her, who was tapping her fingers on the cover of her book, changing the pattern every so often. Samantha was also waiting for her plane to Morocco to board. And, like Melinda she was heading to Cairo after that. But this trip was for her career not for pleasure, although it would probably be very pleasurable for her. 

Samantha was an Egyptologist and the Curator of a museum.  She was going to Egypt to get some new artifacts to put on display in her museum. In her lap she had a book on the hieroglyphic language of Ancient Egypt. 

"Flight B-7 to morocco, is now boarding," a synthesized voice said. 

Melinda quickly picked up her bag and stood up, then walked up in the line of people by the ticket agent. 

Samantha perked up and quickly followed in suit.

Sam was standing behind Melinda in the line.

Melinda's auburn red hair stood out to her a little. For one reason, it resembled a character form one of her favorite shows, The X-Files. Sam didn't realize she was staring out into space until Melinda smiled pleasantly at her. Sam returned the gesture. 

The ticket agent approved their tickets and they walked down the jet way, still not realizing who they were. 

Melinda took her seat, next to the window where she liked it. Then Sam noticed she was reading a David Eddings book. She remembered an old friend, Lyndi, who loved that author. 

"Hey I used to have a friend that loved David Eddings." She said to the stranger beside her.

Sam was never really shy when it came to speaking to strangers. Except for when she was little, she never liked making any contact with strangers. 

"Really? He is my favorite author too!" She replied. 

"Are you into Ancient Egypt?" Melinda asked as she noticed the book in Sam's hands.  

"No. It's my life. You see I am a curator for a museum in New York, and also an Egyptologist." Sam explained as she opened the book to a list of Ancient Egyptian Dynasties. 

"Funny, I too had an old friend who was really into Ancient Egypt… I haven't seen her in a few years though…" Melinda stated sadly. 

"Well, it was nice talking to you. I didn't catch your name…" Samantha began. 

"Melinda. And your name is…" Melinda replied slowly, comprehension donning on her face. 

"Samantha…" She said slowly, guessing what they where both thinking. Lyndi and Sam took off their sunglasses and the two of them finally made eye contact for the first time in nearly five years.

* * * * * * * * * *

So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. 

Lyndi


End file.
